In today's world, the need to support multiple languages simultaneously is becoming increasingly important to manufactures of communications equipment and to providers of telecommunication services. This becomes evident in teleconferences and video conferences in which some participants have limited fluency in the primary language of the conference. For example, in a teleconference in which the language being spoken is English, there may be participants who have limited fluency in English whose primary language is German, and other participants who have limited fluency in English whose primary language is Spanish. In addition, there may be participants who are deaf or hearing-impaired. Other problems can include participants who have a heavy accent that may be difficult for other participants to understand.
These problems can result in poor communication between participants involved in the teleconference because of the language barriers. Poor communication results in lost time, business opportunities, and revenue. What is needed is a better way to provide services that aid the ability for these types of participants to communicate properly.